


【Ozqrow】新年第一炮

by crowgear



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowgear/pseuds/crowgear
Summary: pwp。极短。一发完。





	【Ozqrow】新年第一炮

那只乌鸦带着显而易见的酒气落在他窗子上时，Ozpin有点无奈地叹了口气。

热情的乌鸦夺走他的杯子，摘掉眼镜，连拉带扯地把他拖上了床。好吧，倒不是说他不想做，只是连润滑都搞到一半了乌鸦还笑嘻嘻看着他，完全不走心的夸张呻吟像个烂透了的演员——就这演技还想搞床上交易？Ozpin眉头跳了跳，停了下来。Qrow刚要抬头看他，就听一声裂空脆响，下意识一缩，已经被利落地按住捆了手腕，翻过身去脸贴在枕头上。Ozpin居然用上了格斗的手法，Qrow后知后觉地想到，酒醒了大半。用皮带绑他之前还凭空抽出一声恐吓，啊哦，一个警告。这可有点不太妙。

只是接下来落在耳边的吻意外地轻柔潮湿，让他放松了警惕。耳垂和侧颈的酥麻感细细密密钻进皮肤，流入血管。他轻微拱起脊背抬高腰胯，于是贴心的吻从颈椎向下，带着牙齿的噬咬摩擦，极有耐心地一节节放松又重塑他的椎骨；相应地，Ozpin的手指划过他脖颈，反复揉捏掐弄胸部和乳尖，有条不紊抚过腹肌的纹路，最终停在下身耻毛中间不紧不慢一圈圈打着转。Qrow脸红了。他汗湿的耻毛热情地缠绕着Ozpin的指尖，仿佛在挽留它们，也邀请它们再往下，去安慰他骄傲挺翘的东西，或者进入更令他羞耻的深处——怎样都好。他发出一声呻吟。

Ozpin显然没打算让他好过。那双手已经沾上了他的前液，摩挲过大腿内侧的皮肤，却又绕过他着火的中心地带，覆上臀部用力揉捏起来。然后啪的一声脆响，Ozpin打了他。

他没忍住第一下叫了出来。也没能忍住接下来的每一巴掌。Ozpin连续打了他几下后停下来抚摸红肿圆润的地方，俯下身用舌尖舔戳他腰眼。柔软的头发触感落在他背部。而随即的一巴掌更加疼痛难忍；他只希望Oz不要听出来他声音里已经带了点呜咽。然后Ozpin平静地叫了他名字：

“Qrow。”

“是的教授？”

身后的人发出愉悦的笑声。Qrow愣住了。瞬间羞愧到无地自容——他刚才说了什么？他早就不是Ozpin的学生了！可是当他沉浸在情欲和疼痛里，Ozpin左手稳定地压在他后颈上，仿佛有指令直接从指尖传入脊髓，他完全陷入了Ozpin的陷阱里。强烈的羞耻心和身体得不到抚慰的焦灼委屈折磨着他，眼泪失控地涌了出来。Ozpin终于抱住他颤抖的肩膀，整个人覆盖住他的身体，严丝合缝，热度模糊彼此皮肤分界，滚烫坚硬的阴茎抵在他入口。温柔而清晰的诱导声音注入他脑中：

“Qrow，说出来。”

“Oz、Oz…插进来…我想要你……”

于是他快要逆流的血液终于得以沸腾；浓郁到极限的空气爆炸出白光；地幔之下涌出裹在岩浆里的火红尘晶。当他终于找回意识试图说话时，才发觉喉咙嘶哑得发痛。Ozpin迎上来吻他未干的泪痕，含住他的唇齿深深吮吸无处躲藏的舌头，于是他想说的话也忘的一干二净。

Ozpin坐在床边，回头看看长手长腿却缩成一团睡死过去的爱人，好像一只灰扑扑炸毛乌鸦变成湿淋淋水鹰。他笑了一声，端过床头水壶给自己续了一杯热饮。


End file.
